


King Of Sharks

by Jenthekiller2016



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kevin Barr gets turned into a kid again, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nathan "Nat" Goldberg and Eddward Vincent are cousins, Rev!Edd, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthekiller2016/pseuds/Jenthekiller2016
Summary: Title says it all (Only because I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't all the characters, just some. I defiantly don't own T.K., Nat, and Rave. They belong to their rightful owners. I own the plot and nothing more.
> 
> The bold italics are dreams and flashbacks
> 
> The regular italics are thoughts and phone calls.

Edd has been called many things and he hasn't let anything get to him that is until one of his bullies took it too far today. He was laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. Edd's emotions were slowly shutting down and ice shielded his heart once again. He got up and walked home. As Edd entered his house, his friends, Ed and Eddy just left the mall. He took off his shoes and socks. Walking upstairs, Edd went into his bathroom and took off his shirt, pants, and his boxers. Stepping into the hot water, Edd was deep in thought. _Why do they always come after me??? I haven't done anything to them. I can take them beating the living shit out of me, but doing that! They crossed the line with that one. I hate everyone. I hate mother and father. I hate myself. Time for a change starting with the gap._ Edd wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his kitchen to grab a bottle of beer. Meanwhile Kevin was in his garage working on his truck that his dad gave him when he looked over at Edd's house and saw him shirtless. _Holy shit!!!! Why does Double Dweeb hide that?!? I mean he could be a fucking football star if he wanted to bem. Oh look who is coming this way, Dork 2 and Dork 3. Great. Probably has a scam in mind._ Edd managed to put on some sweats and a shirt when the doorbell rang. _Great, who the fuck is it. Grrr._ He walked downstairs and opened the front door to find Eddy and Ed standing on the doorstep.

“About time you answered the door Sockhead.”

“What do you want, Eddy?”

“I have a perfect scam-”

“I’m just going to stop you there. I don’t fuckin want to be apart of your stupid ass scams. Goodbye assholes.”

Edd slammed his door shut and locked it. He pulled out his phone and called his dentist.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, it’s Eddward.”

_“Eddward! What can I do for you today?!?!”_

“Can you get rid of the gap that’s in between my front two teeth?”

_“Yes we can. Come around ten tonight and we will have it gone.”_

“Okay, see ya then.”

Kevin had a weird look on his face when Edd slammed the door in Ed and Eddy’s face. _What the fuck just happened? Did Double Dork actually just cussed? Something seems off. Maybe Nazz or Nat would know what’s going on with him. Wait where is he going? Should I follow or should I call Nazz? Yeah, I’m going with that safer of the two. I should also call Nat and Rolf to see if they want to stay the night. Might as well invite Ed and Eddy. I highly doubt that Edd  would want to. Sigh…….. This is going to be an awkward night in more ways than one._ Kevin walked into his room and turned on his cell phone.

_“What’s up Kevin-Eleven?”_

“Nat, I was wondering if you and Rolf wanted to stay the night tonight?”

_“Let me guess, your dad is coming home from the bar today?”_

“Yeah and you know how he is when he’s drunk.”

_“Yeah. Don’t worry we’ll be there in a half hour. So make sure you don’t leave your room if he gets home early.”_

“Don’t worry man. I won’t.”

Edd was driving home when he remembered his friend, Rave and decided to give him a call after he takes a nap. He arrived home and walked in without taking off his shoes. Ed took off his shirt and finally took off his shoes. _Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. I mean Ed and Eddy didn’t do anything. I wonder if they would forgive me….. They’ve been by my side since I moved here. I am the biggest douchebag on this planet. I should give them a call tomorrow. I might want to start with Ed first. I’ll have to think of a way to talk to Eddy though…… My fuckin life sucks!_ Edd laid on the couch and dozed off snuggling a pillow.

“Damnit Ed! What’s wrong with Sockhead anyways?”

“I don’t really know Eddy. I mean maybe he had a bad day since neither of us was with him today.”

“You don’t think that something happened to him while we were at the mall do you, Ed?”

**_Mother told me that it wouldn’t hurt. She lied to me. Father wouldn’t stop, but I can’t tell anyone. I don’t want mother and father mad at me. Eddy and Ed must've noticed that something was off._ **

**_“Oi, Sockhead. What’s wrong?”_ **

**_“Yeah, Double-Dee what’s the matter.”_ **

**_“Nothing is wrong.”_ **

**_We stopped in our tracks when we saw Eddy’s older brother, Jack standing outside of Eddy’s home._ **

**_“Bout time you got home bastard.”_ **

**_“Tch. Whatever.”_ **

**_“What did you say punk?”_ **

**_Eddy was now being held up five feet off the ground._ **

**_“J-jack put Eddy down please..”_ **

**_Jack glared at me and picked me up too. Lucky for me, I was 6’5” so I was just on my tiptoes._ **

**_“What did you say faggot?”_ **

**_When the last word left his mouth, he just royally pissed me off and The King of Sharks, the side I’ve been trying to keep hidden from everyone, came out._ **

**_“You heard me. Let. Eddy. Go. Now, you douchebag.”_ **

**_“You are gonna regret that.”_ **

**_Jack dropped Eddy and went to punch me in the face, but I caught his fist in mid swing._ **

**_“Why don’t you just fuck off.”_ **

**_As I said this, I twisted his wrist and he let go of me. I put my face in front of his and I could tell that he was scared of me now. I smirked at him and looked him directly in the eye._ **

**_“If I ever catch being a fuckin bastard I will beat your ass into the ground to the point where you’ll be burning in fuckin hell. Do I make myself clear, Jack.”_ **

**_Jack nodded and I let go of him and I walked away. As soon as I entered my home, I locked the door and ran up to my room. I took my blades out and made seven new lines. I heard my parents in the garage and I knew why, but this time they shot me in the shoulder. Now the gun was pointed at my head…._ ** Edd shot up from the couch and looked around. _Sigh…...It’ was only a dream.. Damn……… Why do I have that dream? Ed and Eddy are the only ones who know about the dream. Fuck….. I’ll call them tomorrow and apologize to them. I hate my parents actually more like sperm-donors………. It’s been 9 years since then…………….No, I will get through this myself. I don’t need friends who doesn’t show up. Fuck them. Wait a minute, I can call Rave. He’s the only person who knows the entire thing. He’s been by my side since preschool same as T.K.. I wonder how he is doing? Yea, I’ll give him a call in a few and see if he wants to hang out for a while. Fuck I need a cigarette._ Edd walked outside without a shirt and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette. Edd leaned against his car and took a puff of his cigarette. He grabbed his cell phone with his other hand and called Rave.

_“What the fuck do you want?!?!”_

“Is that anyway to answer the phone?”

_“Edd!!! How are you? Been fuckin forever since you last called me.”_

“Well shit happens. I was calling you to see if you want to hang out or something.”

_“I’ll be there in a few, Edd. You better fuckin tell me everything that happened when I get there ok”_

“Don’t worry, Rave. I will. Don’t get your fuckin panties in a bunch.”

_“See ya in a few dude.”_

“Kay. Bye.”

Edd took another drag of his cigarette when he saw Kevin’s dad looking for a fight and he was very drunk. He heard a car pulled up in his driveway and he looked at the car.

“Sup Rave.”

“How fuckin tall are you going to get?”

“Ehh. Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Got another cigarette?”

Edd handed Rave a cigarette and they both leaned against their cars.

“So what happened?”

“The same fuckin shit from 9 years ago.”

“And the so called friends of yours?”

“Nowhere to be seen.”

“So I’m guessing that the King of Sharks is back?”

“Yup and I’m not going back to my fucking nerdy self ever.”

“Sweet! The King of Sharks is back for good.”

“Speaking of that, do you want to head to the pool or the lake tomorrow so we can catch up?”

“Well we won’t be able to smoke at the pool, so the lake is the best choice.”

“We will leave here around noon.”

“Kay, I have to run to my mom’s real fast to get some fuckin shit. I’ll be back, Edd.”

“Kay.”

Rave drove off and Edd took another drag. Ed and Eddy decided to come over to ask Edd something.

“Hey Double-D.”

“What do you two want?”

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Ed, we shouldn’t ask stuff like that!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Eddy!”

“Eddy’s right, Ed. Don’t stick your fuckin nose in something you will fuckin regret doing. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to finish my fuckin cigarette in peace.”

Rave pulled up when Edd took another drag and he walked to the other two Ed’s.

“What are you fuckin assholes still doing here?”

“We won’t leave until Double-D tells us what’s happened.”

“You two don’t deserve to know what happened. So get the fuck off my property or I will throw you off.”

“You heard the guy leave and don’t ever come near him or you will regret it.”

“You can’t tell us what to do!”

Edd had enough of it and walked up to Eddy. He looked down at him and smirked.

“It’s be safer for you two to fuckin listen and leave.”

Edd went back to leaning against his car and took a long drag of his cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

The other two Ed’s left and Kevin saw the entire thing from his bedroom window.  _ Since when did Double-Dweeb smoked? Why did he chose that one kid over the other two Eds? This is so confusing on so many levels. I should call Nazz and see if she knows who the guy is. He looks familiar though…. _ Nat was watching Kevin when Nazz walked in since Nat called her a few minutes ago.

“So what is so important that you had me drive here in the middle of the fucking night?”

“Do you know who that kid is?”

“Oh you mean Rave Castellanos?”

“How does he know Double-Dee?”

“Rave has been friends with Edd for a very long time. Anyways him and another kid has been Double-D’s friend way before the other two ed’s even noticed him for who he is. Ed and Eddy used to bully Edd just like Kevin, but they would use knives and stuff like that. Rave didn’t like the fact that Edd won’t stand up for himself so he protected Edd until they became Edd’s friends. That was twelve years ago, but nine years ago, Edd’s parents gotten arrested and the other two ed’s left him for a year. Rave had to move in with dad because his parents had this big fight about some stupid shit and he didn’t want to leave Edd on his own. Edd managed to convinced Rave to go and he promised to call Rave every day. So he went to his dad’s house and hasn’t been here since then. I wonder why did he decided to come back?”

“Hey Nazz, did you know that Edd smoked?”

“Yea, he smokes when he’s angry, nervous, anxious, scared…… he smokes all the time.”

“How did I not noticed that?”

“Uh because you been to busy bullying him. Oh that reminds me. Do you and Nat want to join me and the Kranker sisters at the lake tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Edd took one last drag of his cigarette and he put it out.

“When you’re done smoking come inside ok, Rave.”

“Kay.”

Edd went inside and sat on the couch.  _ Damn. I had forgotten how much Rave smoked. Since we are going to the lake tomorrow, I know for a fact that Nazz and the Kranker sisters will be there. Knowing them they would invite Kevin and Nat. Ed and Eddy will  be doing a scam as always since it’s a Saturday. Chase, Brad, Scott, Steve, Peter, Kyle, and Brett would be there to bully the two ed’s. Looks like I will be able to get revenge on them. Let’s see Rave has some friends. Uhhhh…..shit what were their names again. Fuck I wonder if Rave would have a drink with me. _ Edd was lost in thought that he didn’t noticed that Rave entered the house.

“Edd, hello?”

“Huh? Oh sup Rave.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“You know those friends of yours that you made eight years ago at your dad’s house? Well I was wondering if they would like to help with some revenge.”

“Oh you mean Jack, Alec, Magnus, Luke, and Damien? Sure, they would love to, plus they’ve been wanting to meet the King of Sharks.”

“Call ‘em up.”

Rave pulled out his cell phone and called Luke.

_ “Yo, Rave wassup man?” _

“Luke are you high as fuck and are the others there too?”

_ “Yea man, we are outside, having a cigarette and no, I’m not high as fuck. (Alec): Dude! Where are you? And Luke don’t act like we didn’t caught you smoking weed. (Magnus): Yea Rave, you didn’t show up for the race. (Damien): Pussy! (Jack): Hey guys chill. Let Rave talk.” _

“I’m at my friend, Edd’s house cause he invited me over. We were wondering if you guys would like to come and help us with something.”

_ “Like what? (Luke): How do we get there? (Alec): I’m driving! (Magnus): Count me in. (Damien): We will be there in a few.” _

“Kay Edd and I will be outside waiting.”

Rave hung up and they went outside to wait. Edd pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Rave. Both boys were leaning between their cars smoking when a jeep pulled up. Luke, Alec, Magnus, Damien, and Jack all gotten out and was walking to them.

“Yo, you must be Edd.”

“Fuck you’re tall!”

“Nice to finally meet ya.”

“Nice place.”

“So what did you two need help with?”

“Getting some revenge on some people.”

They all nodded in agreement and stayed outside for a bit to smoke. After they were done, they went inside and sat in the living room. Edd showed them to the guest rooms and he went into his room. He sat on his bed looking at his arm and he decided to get ready for bed. Edd gotten up and looked through his clothes. Normally he would have everything labeled, but he decided to unlabel everything. Edd took off his shirt and sweats. He put on a pair of jeans and went into garage and started working on his 1967 Chevy Impala. Rave went to Edd’s room and saw that he wasn’t in there.  _ This is strange. Usually he is in his room by this time. Unless, he’s working on his cars. _ Rave walked downstairs and entered the garage to find Edd under his car. Edd was muttering to himself and he pushed himself out from under. 

“So what do you usually do and how do you go to school?”

“I usually read and I walk with the two idiots.”

“So you never took any of your cars to school?”

“Nope.”

“Not even the lambo????”

“Not even the lambo.”

Edd finished fixing the 67 Chevy when his doorbell rang. He walked to the front door and opened it to find Nat and Nazz.

“What do you two want?”

“Nat was wondering if you and your friend(s) would like to come over to his place next weekend for a BBQ to celebrate Kevin’s birthday.”

“I’ll ask them, Nazz, but I can’t make any promises.”

“That’s all I ask, Edd. By the way, I’m kinda glad that the real you is back.”

They left and Edd just shook his head. He closed the door and went up to his room. Edd laid down onto his bed and fallen asleep.  **_I was hurting bad after my dad shot me in the shoulder. Now the gun was pointed at my head and I knew that I was going to die. But someone busted the door down. The cops made my dad drop the gun and they took my parents away. That’s when I saw T.K., Rave and his mom. We stood outside while the cops drove off._ **

**_“You ok, Edd?”_ **

**_I nodded my head yes and I looked back at the house._ ** Edd slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. He sat up and went to scratch his head when he realized that he still had his ski hat on. Edd removed it and looked in his mirror. Most of his hair was in a bun and he took it down which gave him an emo look. Edd threw his ski hat into a corner and he walked into his closet. He put on his swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. Edd walked downstairs and waited for everyone else. Rave, Alec, Magnus, Damien, Luke, and Jack came down all ready to go.

“So how are we doing this?”

“Two with me and three with Rave.”

“Alec and Jack will be going with you, Edd. Magnus, Luke, and Damien are with me.”

They walked to where the cars were and they gotten in. Edd, Alec, and Jack in Edd’s Lamborghini and Rave, Magnus, Luke, and Damien in Rave’s Jeep. They drove to the lake and they gotten out of the cars. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have no knowledge about vehicles.

Edd sat on the hood of his car and watched as the other six were doing pull ups on tree branches. He heard a 2006 Ram Ford pull up and he knew it was Chase that was driving. Edd got up and walked to the others. Rave jumped down from the branch and stood next to Edd.

“Is that them?”

“That’s them.”

“What are their names?”

“Chase, Brad, Scott, Steve, Peter, Kyle, and Brett. All of them are on the swim team and the football team.”

Damien jumped down next to Rave and yelled at them.

“HEY! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF PUSSIES!!!!!!”

Rave decided to add to that insult and smirked.

“HEY PUSSIES!!!!!! WHERE’S YOUR FUCKIN PINK TUTUS!!!!!”

Jack, Alec, Magnus, and Luke jumped down and started laughing. Edd, Damien, and Rave joined them. Chase and his goons glared at them and walked over to where they were standing. By that time Kevin, Nat, Nazz, Marie, Lee, May, Rolf, Ed, and Eddy arrived.

“What did you say, punks.”

“You heard him, Chase. You guys are a bunch of pussies.”

“Take that back Vincent or you’ll regret it.”

“Don’t you talk like that to Edd.”

“Get them.”

Chase threw a punch at Edd, but he caught it and flipped Chase. Rave kicked Scott in the side and Damien had Steve in a headlock. Jack had Peter with his arms behind his back and Magnus had Kyle pinned to the ground. Alec had Brett upside down and holding him by his feet. Chase threw Edd into the lake and his goons did the same to the others. Edd stayed underwater for a while and the others swam to him. They nodded and they waited for their prey. Chase and his friends went into the lake after them. Edd pulled himself up on the dock in the middle of the lake and waited for Chase to get there. Kevin and Nazz were watching the entire thing while their friends were cheering on both groups. Ed, Eddy, Rolf, and May were cheering on Chase while Nat, Marie, and Lee were cheering on Edd.

“Let’s see who’s fastest in the water Chase.”

“Be ready to lose.”

“Don’t get too cocky little minnow.”

Rave pulled himself up on the dock and stood by Edd’s side.

“Whoever makes it to the North side dock first wins. Ready. Set. Go!”

They both jumped into the water and while Chase was fast, but Edd was faster. Edd was on the left side dock in less than two minutes and chase was six minutes behind him.

“How is that even possible?”

Damien, Jack, Luke, Magnus, Alec, and Rave were standing right by Edd.

“Never swim with a shark that is out for blood. Don’t you know that? I thought it was common sense.”

“C’mon guys let’s go back to my place and work on the 1969 Mustang that’s in my garage.”

“Right on!!!”

Edd and his new group of friends left the lake and drove back to Edd’s place. They arrived at Edd’s house and he showed them the way to the garage which is a underground.

“Don’t touch the ‘67 Chevy Impala, the Harley, Lamborghini Gelato, or my 2016 Camaro, but you can touch the others.”

Edd went down into the basement and went to the pull up bar. He took off his shirt and jumped up. Edd was doing pull ups military style just like how his gym teacher, Keith taught the class even though he didn’t participate in it.  _ I need to call  Keith and see if he still does private training. _ He was in the middle of one when the phone rang and he jumped down. Edd walked up and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

_ “Is this Eddward Vincent?” _

“Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?”

_ “This Keith.” _

“Sup Mr. Jones.”

_ “I’m calling all my students to let them know that this week is swim week.” _

“Got it.”

Edd hung up and called Principal Stark.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey Mr. Stark, it’s Eddward Vincent.”

_ “Vincent, what do I owe this pleasure?” _

“Well I have some friends that wants to enroll in school, but their parents are out of the country.”

_ “All I need are their first and last name.” _

“Rave Castellanos, Damien Black, Luke Sparrow, Jack White, Magnus Bane, and Alec Lightwood.”

_ “They will start Monday. I expect you to show them around. I’ll put them in the same classes as you and their lockers will be right next yours.” _

“Yes sir.”

Edd hung up and went back to the basement gym. He was lifting some weights when Rave came in.

“Well what did your principal say?”

“You guys will start Monday. All of you are in all of my classes, your lockers are next to mine, and Monday bring swimming trunks because it’s swim week in gym.”

“Yes!!”

He put the weights up and walked upstairs to his room. Edd walked into his bathroom and took off his shorts. He stepped into the shower and just stood there.  _ Monday is going to be interesting. I’m not going to take the bus. Which car should I take? Not the Impala yet…… I’ll take the Camaro. Sigh…… Chase is probably going to be pissed off at me.  _ Edd put his head on the wall and let the water beat on his head. He stayed like that for a while and the water gotten cold. Edd had his eyes closed the entire time and he opened them. He have had enough of the bullshit that he’s been through and he decided that Sunday he’ll start Mix Martial Arts again.  Edd’s personal trainer was Ash Hawkins the best MMA trainer in the world and he decided to go visit the gym. He gotten out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. Edd walked out of the bathroom and went to his bed. He sat down and picked up his cell. Edd dialed Ash’s number and waited.

_ “Hawkins.” _

“Ash, it’s me.”

_ “Eddward. What can I do for you?” _

“Can you train me again starting Sunday?”

_ “About time and yes. Be here at 5:30 am sharp.” _

“Got it.”

Edd hung up and put his cell on the charger. He put on his sweats and laid down on his bed. Nat was hanging out with Kevin and Rolf at Rolf’s house.

“Dudes what do you think happened today at the lake?”

“Chase gotten his ass handed to him that’s what happened.”

“That was hilarious.”

“Swim week starts on Monday.”

“We are doomed!!!”

All three boys started laughing and stayed up all night. Edd gotten up and put on jeans, a tight white long sleeve shirt, and his tennis shoes. He went into his garage and grabbed his motorcycle. Edd drove passed Rolf’s house and pulled in next door. Ash was waiting for him and lead Edd inside. Nat was looking outside when he saw that and he turned to Kevin and Rolf.

“Did you guys know that Edd drives a motorcycle?”

“I knew that he has a lamborghini gelato, but I didn’t know that he has motorcycle. Oh man that’s a first ever harley davidson!!!”

“Leave it to Kevin to tell you the type.”

Nat nodded his head and looked at the backyard.

“Guys look!!”

They looked and saw Edd with Ash training.

“Keep your head up, Vincent!”

Edd rolled his eyes, but he listened to Ash and he kept going. Training went on for hours and it wasn’t until 6:50pm that they stopped.

“See you next Sunday.”

Edd nodded and hopped on his bike. He drove back to his place and pulled into the garage. Edd got off and closed the garage door. He walked to where his Lamborghini Gelato was and sat on the trunk. Edd pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He watched as Rave pulled up with the jeep and the six gotten out. They grabbed tons of bags and walked into his house.

“You guys went school shopping?”

“Yea, and where did you go?”

“Training.”

Edd took a puff when he saw Chase’s 2006 Ford Ram pull up to the curb and his dad gotten out. He looked pissed that his son gotten beaten by a dork and Edd hopped off his trunk.

“I’ll like to speak to your parents.”

“You’re shit out of luck then.”

Mr. Hill grabbed Edd by his shirt and lifted him a centimeter off the ground. His personal trainer, Ash showed up to talk to Edd about something and he saw this.

“James.”

“Well isn’t it Ash Hawkins didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well you are talking to my client and you best keep your hands off him.”

“Oooh I’m so scared.”

“Mr. Hill take your hands off me or I’ll have to remove them by force.”

“Make me kid.”

“Vincent. Leg sweep.”

Edd did as Ash said and Mr. Hill let him go. He left even more pissed off than he was before and he drove off. Edd took a puff and shook his head.

“What are even doing here, Ash?”

“I was going to tell you to do exercises everyday.”

“Gotcha.”

Ash left and Edd hopped back on his trunk. He sat there for while and the Kranker sisters were walking by. Marie looked over and saw Edd sitting on the trunk of his car smoking. She could tell that he was distracted with his thoughts and they kept on walking. Edd put out his cigarette and walked inside. He went upstairs to his room and walked into his bathroom. Edd turned up his music and start the water. He took of his shirt and shoes. Edd was nodding his head to the beat and took his socks off. He stripped out of his jeans and boxers. Edd stepped into the shower and he let the warm water cascade down his body. He knows that tomorrow will be hell, but this time he’s ready for it. Edd gotten out of the shower and put on a loose pair of sweats and was drying his hair when the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs and opened the door to find Kevin and Nazz this time.

“What is it this time?”

“Kevin was wondering if you can help him fix his truck.”

“What year is it?”

“It’s a 2000 Ford Ram.”

“After school bring it over and we’ll work on it in my garage.”

“Thanks Edd. Oh! About what I asked you last night.”

“We’ll be there.”

Nazz nodded and pulled a starring Kevin away. Edd closed his house door and looked next door. Rave gotten his old house back so the six of them were staying there while Edd was at his own place. Edd went back up to his room and grabbed his phone. He went back downstairs to the basement gym and started to do push ups when his phone went off. Edd answered it and started doing push ups again.

“Hello?”

_ “Uh hi.” _

“What do I owe this pleasure of you calling me at 11:30pm, Kevin.”

_ “Uh… I was wondering if you would like to come hang out with me and Nat on Friday?” _

“Sure.”

_ “Your other friends can come if they want to.” _

“You mean Rave, Jack, Luke, Damien, Magnus, and Alec?”

_ “Yea, them.” _

“Rave visits his dad every Friday, Damien promised his mom he’ll visit her this weekend, Alec’s brother is coming back home from Washington D.C., Magnus has to babysit, Luke sleeps in on Fridays, and Jack doesn’t like to go anywhere on the weekends. So it will just be me.”

_ “Sounds cool. (Nat): Seriously dude? Sounds cool was all you can come up with? (Kevin): Nat shut up! What else was I supposed to say? (Nat): Uhhh that sounds awesome, duh! (Kevin): Whatever man (Nat): Don’t whatever me!! (Kevin): Nat why don’t you go fuck yourself! (Nat): Why? Do you wanna watch me..” _

Edd was in the middle of a push up when they finally stopped arguing and Kevin huffed.

_ “Hey Edd, this is the awesome Nat speaking. Take good care of Kevin tomorrow!!! (Kevin): NAT!!!” _

He sat up and picked up his phone again. Edd hung up on them when they started to argue again and he walked upstairs. He went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Edd to a swig of beer before he decided that he should get some sleep before he wakes up for school in the morning and he walked up to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Edd just laid there since he couldn’t sleep and he waited for his alarm clock to go off. When it did, he sat up and went into his bathroom. Edd took off his sweats and stepped into the shower. He let the water cascade down his entire body all the way until the water went cold and he washed his hair. Edd rinsed his head and turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update whenever I can.


End file.
